1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a fixing plate for fixing a circuit board thereto for driving a display module of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices are used as monitors of desktop computers and also used in various electronic devices such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDA) and portable phones. Examples of such flat display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) and a field emission display (FED).
FIG. 1 illustrates a construction of a related art flat display device, and FIG. 2 illustrates a structure in which a circuit board is fixed in the related art flat display device. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a display device includes a plastic rear cover 30, a metallic frame 40, a display module 20, and a plastic front cover 10 connected to the rear cover 30.
The frame 40 is disposed on a rear surface of the display module 20, and a circuit board 41 for controlling an operation of the display module 20 is connected on a rear surface of the frame 40. The circuit board 41 is fixed to the frame 40 with a fixing member such as a screw, and the frame 40 supports the circuit board 41. The display module 20 displays an image in accordance with a video signal and a control signal outputted from the circuit board 41.
The related art flat display device undesirably has increased thickness and weight because it uses a thick metallic frame 40. Further, the related art flat display device undesirably requires a complicated assembly process because the circuit board 41 must be fixed to the frame 40 with a fixing member such as a screw.